Battle of the Cherry Lovers
by junkosakura01
Summary: Just a normal day when the two pairs clashes.


**junkosakura01**: This is supposed to be my second fanfic, but it's halted due to the Persona fanfics I made while I was doing this. And by luck, I was able to continue writing this, so here it is! Yay! \(^w^)/

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Cherry Lovers<strong>

A warm summer morning, Syaoran and Sakura are taking a stroll by the woods. Syaoran picks up a lovely flower and gave it to Sakura, and then she placed it on her hair. "Thank you, Syaoran, it smells fragrant too," she said.

"Anything to make you smile, Sakura," he smiled at her.

Syaoran is wearing a green polo shirt with brown pants, while Sakura is wearing a light blue Sunday dress with a sun hat on. On the other side, by the park benches, Natsume and Mikan are taking a break after strolling along the seashore.

"_Hey, Natsume..._ I'm thirsty, will you buy me a drink?" she asked politely while she sat on a bench.

"Fine," he said with a cold expression on his face. Natsume left her sitting on the bench while he goes to a vending machine nearby, "_that guy just never smiles_," she thought.

"I'm getting thirsty," Sakura sat down.

"Yeah, me too," Syaoran said, "Wait here, I'll go get some."

"Thank you, Syaoran," she smiled.

He also left her alone sitting on the bench while he goes to the same vending machine Natsume went to. The two didn't see each other though, as Natsume was already done buying for Mikan. He heads back to where Mikan is.

**oOo**

"Here," Natsume bluntly said.

"Oh, thank you, Syao-_huh?_" Sakura gasped.

"What the...?" Natsume's eyes widened.

"Sakura, here you go... _Eh?_" Syaoran stopped walking.

"Who are you? And why do you dress like..." Mikan paused as she stared straight at Syaoran.

"I should ask you the same thing, Miss," Syaoran stared at Mikan who wears the exact clothing as Sakura.

Natsume grabbed Sakura's hand and said, "Who are you, and why are you wearing the same dress as _her_?"

"_H-Hoeee...?_"

"Come with me; help me look for Mikan." He took her hand and hurriedly walked around the park to find both Syaoran and Mikan.

"S-Syaoran, where are you...?" Sakura reluctantly went with Natsume.

**oOo**

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were Sakura."

"What a coincidence! My surname's Sakura too!"

"I was referring to her first name. Wait, your name is _Sakura_ too...?"

"Hee hee, yes! You know, you and Natsume look are both wearing the same clothes!"

"Who?"

"What a coincidence this is!" she chirped.

"I don't think this as a coincidence..." he muttered softly.

Syaoran still couldn't believe his eyes that he mistook Mikan for Sakura since both girls were wearing the same outfit, and their faces were covered by their hats, and so neither of the boys was able to tell the two girls apart. Soon after, Natsume and Sakura enter the scene.

"You," Natsume glared at Syaoran, "Who are you?"

"Why are you glaring at me...? You got it wrong, I just mistook her as the girl whose hand you're hurting," Syaoran said, "Sorry if we all got confused."

"Syaoran! I thought he was you!" she said while pointing at Natsume,

"_Geez, this is quite a mix-up..._" Mikan said dumbfounded. "Natsume, will you stop hurting that girl's hand?"

Natsume lets go of Sakura, and she ran to Syaoran. At the same time, Mikan also ran to Natsume and murmured with a smirk, "Hehe, you sure were fooled too, huh?"

"You were fooled too, didn't you, idiot?" Natsume said.

"Apologize to them now; he already said his apology for the confusion—_even if neither of us didn't do anything to start this..._"

"Sorry," he said monotonously.

"Say it more decently, will ya?" she smacked him.

**oOo**

Then Natsume suddenly smiled, "Hey, you possess a strong aura, you're involved in battles too, huh?"

"What about it?" Syaoran glared, "And how did you _know_?"

"I can sense strong formidable opponents such as you," he smirked, "Let's battle; I wanna try your strength."

"WHAT?" Mikan's jaw dropped with a very angry face.

"Hoee?" Sakura wanted to pull Syaoran out of the heat.

"NATSUME!" Mikan grunted.

"I accept your challenge," Syaoran said.

**oOo**

"But I don't want to fight you at all," Syaoran withdrew his stance, "You're just asking for a fight for no reason. If you give me a valid reason to fight you, I might reconsider."

"Hmph, I just sensed something different from you and that girl with you. And you're not from the Academy, because we've never seen you before." Mikan nodded in agreement on the last sentence.

"What are you talking about? What 'Academy'?" Syaoran wanted to stop Natsume before he even begins.

But Natsume already drew his fire out in the open and dashed straight at Syaoran. Syaoran blocks just in time when he summoned his sword. He took out a talisman and muttered, "Lightning, come forth!" Natsume dodged and conjured up more flames heading towards him. Sakura doesn't want herself to get involved but she did anyway and summoned her Star Wand and 'The Shield Card', "Shield, please protect Syaoran!"

The Shield did as it was told and made nice timing for Syaoran. Natsume glared and said, "What the hell are these two?"

"They don't look like from the Academy, the boy's using a magical sword, and the girl's summoned a wand! That's so cool, I want a magic wand too!"

"If she went in our fight, then you're going in as well!" Natsume pulled Mikan in front of him to act as a shield. "You should at least be helpful; be my shield."

"WHAT AM I, YOUR TOY SHIELD? GRRRR!" And Mikan kicked his leg, managed to release from his grip, and ran to the sides. She's not interested to help him. "I'm not helping you! You said we're just going to have a nice date, and no fighting! You should be at least thankful the Academy let us leave just for this day! So spend it like it was supposed to be!" she ranted like an angry monkey.

"Fine! Do what you want! I'm spending this freedom my way! Now hold still so I can hit you!"

"You meanie! And I thought you've changed! And asking someone to hold still so you can hit him? That's just crazy!" Mikan's so furious that she's already running around the area...

**oOo**

"Sakura, thanks! But you don't have to..."

"I'll be going in this fight as well," she giggled. "But I'm still against this," she told him with serious eyes.

"Two against one? That's unfair," Natsume makes a dash for Sakura, "I'll just have to make your girlfriend sit down then we'll continue." But Sakura summoned The Windy and it stopped Natsume's attack. "What trickery is this?" he fell back.

"Sakura's the new Mistress of the Cards! And I, Syaoran, is a descendant of the greatest magician Clow Reed! And I also swore to protect her!"

"Hah, never heard of you or that magician," Natsume laughed, "We're much better and have natural gifts called Alices!"

"Alices?" Syaoran and Sakura looked at him.

"Tch, you should just stay out of our fight, girl," Natsume makes a turn for Sakura. But Syaoran dashed for Sakura, but she's already summoned The Shield in time to defend herself. "What's the matter with you?" Syaoran told Natsume.

"I'm sick of staying in that Academy doing nothing but study..."

"I don't understand what you're saying..." Syaoran defended himself from the flames once more.

"...Ignore him! He's a Special Star student who DOESN'T STUDY!"

"SHUT UP, MIKAN!"

"Stop it, Natsume!" Mikan blocks Syaoran to nullify Natsume's Alice "All I want is for some time for the two of us, and you willingly agreed. But you see that guy over there, and then waltzed out to fight him for no reason! Geez!"

"Don't you sense that strong, fierce aura around him? Other than that, that girl's aura's much stronger than his! And stop nullifying my Alice!"

"You can sense that? Just who are you people?"

"We should be asking the same thing."

"Didn't we already ask that question earlier...?" Mikan looked confused and tried to walk over to Sakura. "Hey, let's stop already..." she's about to cry.

Sakura tries to do the same idea Mikan does, "She's right, you shouldn't have started this fight with Syaoran."

"You two..." Natsume suddenly halts and then, "Grr... You've just lost my patience!" Flames are hotter and ready to strike.

"Lightning, come forth!"

**oOo**

Syaoran conjured another lightning straight at Natsume. He only wants to shock out his pride and make him stop. Natume anticipated and quickly pulled Mikan to block it. But unfortunately, Mikan's Alice only works against other Alices and that Syaoran's attack wasn't an Alice so...they both got shocked and fell.

"YAARAAGGHH!"

"DAAAMN IIITTT!"

"Ah! Syaoran, you might have injured them!"

"Agh, I didn't mean to! H-Hey..." Syaoran shrugged Natsume.

"Wake up!" Sakura tried to wake Mikan.

"Idiot, why...didn't your Alice...nullify his?" Natsume wanted to stand but his body is still heavy for him to lift by himself.

"It wasn't an Alice..." Mikan tries to sit down. "It was real magic, Natsume. Alices don't work against magic."

"Tell me, what is this 'Alice'?" Sakura shrugged the dirt off Mikan and smiled at her, "There, I hope you weren't hurt badly." She then chuckled, "You know, seeing us like this looks like we're twins!"

"Thanks. Wow, we do look alike when while we're wearing these same clothes," Mikan smiled back. "An Alice is our natural gift; we were born with it, but it can also disappear according to its shape."

Natsume remained lying down after refusing to be helped up by Syaoran, "Huh, we shouldn't be saying those things to non-Alices."

"But we should since you jumped in a fight like that. Plus, they already saw it, and they also have a big secret of their own."

"Then we'll tell you a bit about us too," Sakura smiled at Natsume. "We're given magical powers. Mine is the power to summon Clow Cards, but since I became their new Mistress, they're now called Sakura Cards. They are living cards, so we can't say that they're 'just cards', it'll make them sad."

"Like I said earlier, I am a descendant of Clow, and I will protect Sakura no matter what."

Mikan positioned herself to a more comfortable sitting position, "Natsume has the Alice of Fire, so he just keeps blasting flames like that. And mine is Nullification and it really nulls every other Alice including his. But it didn't work against you because you were magical."

"And what about the place you mentioned earlier?" Syaoran asked.

"It's called Alice Academy," Natsume got himself to sit down, "People with Alices are sent there, and they're not allowed to leave until a certain reason is given. If the place's kind enough, they let some students go back to the outside world for a short period of time, like us two right now. And anytime soon, we'll be heading our way back. If we refuse, someone from there will fetch or force us back inside."

"It's still considered a regular school, even though you've got students and teachers with crazy Alices!"

"Wow!" Sakura is amazed. "T-Teachers have those abilities as well...? That sounds a bit hard for me to keep up if I were to study there."

"I can't believe it," Syaoran said. "But it sounds real, since you two are here telling us about it."

"Our fight earlier is proof enough, except for this damn idiotic girl's useless Alice."

"Who're you calling a damn idiot, you ungrateful pervert?"

"Pervert...?" they stared dumbfounded.

"It's a long story and that part of the story is for ours to never tell anyone..." Mikan sighed. "And it's not useless! I keep telling you they don't have Alices! Argh!"

**oOo**

Natsume then agreed to be helped up by Syaoran and said while looking away from him, "I'm sorry for challenging you like that. I didn't really mean to, but seeing someone as strong as you made me miss how I fight and used my Alice, and that we're locked up in that place, so..."

Syaoran patted Natsume's shoulder, "If that's your reason, then I respect it. I feel what you mean, so I'm not going to argue with you. My name's Syaoran Li and she's Sakura Kinomoto."

"Natsume Hyuuga, and she's Mikan Sakura."

"Well then, Natsume-san," Syaoran smiled, "if we ever see each other again, wanna hang out? Sakura and I will take you to Tomoeda for sightseeing and stuff."

"I'd like to get the chance someday," Natsume finally smiled.

"We will," Sakura smiled, "and our meeting today is _Hitsuzen_, a meeting of fate."

"A meeting of fate, huh?" Mikan smiled, "Then we'll wait for another meeting with you two! But don't you ever challenge people out of the blue like that, alright?" Mikan pulled Natsume's ear.

"Ouch! Quit pulling my ear!" Mikan released his ear and Natsume said, "If the Academy allowed us, we might let you two in there. Bringing non-Alices to the Academy might be a first, but I don't care. And since you two can defend yourselves, why not?"

"I feel the same way too!" Mikan cheered. "Aww, my watch's telling me that it's time for us to leave, Natsume..."

"Already? Tch, I can't wait to see Naru-sensei's face again..." he said sarcastically.

"This is...goodbye," Mikan wanted to cry, "But I don't want to! We've just made non-Alice friends! I love Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Permy, and the others, but this is our one-time chance to meet and befriend people with no Alices!"

"Us too," said Sakura, "we've made friends with special gifts. I feel sorry for Tomoyo-chan since she's not here with us. Also Kero-chan, Meilin-chan and Eriol-kun."

"Let's not think of this as a goodbye," said Syaoran, "But as a farewell. Those two words may sound the same, but they're different in meaning."

"I hope we'll get to see each other again," Mikan stood up while helping Natsume up. "We really have to go now, and we'll take care of explaining Natsume's bruises."

"Syaoran and I will wait for that day to see you two again," Sakura smiles, "When that day comes, we'll carry out our promise."

"A promise to spend time with each other," said Natsume.

"A promise made to new friends," they all said in unison.

**- END -**

* * *

><p><strong>junkosakura01<strong>: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for the lame battle scene...I'm not good at detailing fights in paragraph form; it's like I'd rather draw it. Ah well, anyways, I also can't answer the question if they're still in elementary or not because...I have no idea either... Hahaha...haaa... Remember my fanfic about (Persona 4) Nanako's day with the girls? That wasn't actually the first one I made. If I can finish my actual first fanfic, I'll upload it right away!


End file.
